The Meaning of Life
by comptine
Summary: AU 42! What do you mean 42? That can't possibly be right! The ups and downs of being utterly and madly in love. Tokka
1. Shot Down

I really shouldn't start a new fic but I really like this one :)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Shot Down**

**-****  
**

The music thrummed, his glass on the bar actually shuddered to the rumble of the bass. He glanced over his shoulder but quickly snapped his eyes back to his drink - her pale emerald eyes had slid his direction. He wrapped his fingers around the lowball glass and drained all the liquid courage it held. It burned as it slid down his throat. He embraced the feeling, took a deep breath, and then headed for the clique of girls.

"Hey ladies." he approached smoothly pushing his hair back attempting to catch the pale eyed girl's attention.

"Sokka!?" one girl squealed, he blinked, the alcohol-induced confidence slipping slightly.

"'Tara? Watcha doin here?"

She placed hands on hips; "Dancing." was the curt response

He shrugged, he'd give her a talk later, there were more pressing matters at hand, he turned to the dark haired girl "Why haven't we met?"

She kept her eyes down, bangs falling into her eyes; the youth seemed confused beyond measure.

Taking pity on the older sibling Katara stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "Her name's Toph and she's blind."

Toph, sensing her name, turned to face the brother arms crossed, "So this is the sexist slob of a brother you've been telling me about?"

Katara clutched her sides from laughter while Sokka blushed. He knew that all those years of making fun of his sister would catch up at some point.

_By why today?_

"Toph this is Sokka, Sokka Toph." Katara introduced them, mustering as much seriousness as she could.

Toph stuck out her hand; grinning crookedly Sokka took it and lifted it to his lips and gently kissing it. Toph's eyes opened wide and Katara gazed opened mouthed, "Perhaps you would grant me a dance?"

_That's right Katara, I've got the skills_, he thought triumphantly.

He took her hand back and crossed her arms again, "Sorry, it's a bit past my bedtime." and with that she sauntered off Katara following behind waving a goodbye,

"Smirnoff. Please." He was back at the bar, drinking his embarrassment away.

"Oh Sokka, Sokka, Sokka." Came the familiar drool from beside him.

He grunted and placed a fiver on the bar in return for the liquid.

"What you're not going to say hi? I mean that little blind girl shot you down! It was brutal!"

The only response was the clink of glass hitting the counter, "Zuko."

He raised his hands in mock celebration, "It speaks!"

"Bugger off." He moaned rubbing his throbbing head.

Zuko looked slightly affronted but masked it quickly, "That's no way to talk to your roommate!"

He waved a hand shooing the pestering Zuko away.

"You're going to be hung-over tomorrow." Zuko scolded, arms crossed as Sokka down another drink.

Before Sokka could reply, his eyes shut and he fell forward onto the counter.

"Tut, tut my friend. Jeong can you call a cab?" The bartender nodded and made his way over to the phone.

* * *

_The next day… Sokka's Point of View_

The sun shone through the curtains and for a moment I was content, until last night hit me. I groaned in pain, the liquor stabbing every thought. The pain of drunkenness was soon replaced by my embarrassment for being shot down last night.

She was so pretty…I was so drunk; I should've predicted the outcome.

Luckily enough my oh-so-charming roommate came in at that very moment.

"Good morning Sunshine!" I knew he was a morning person, but how could he possibly so…awake?

"Mfmgh" I mumbled into my pillow trying to ignore the rhythmical throbs of pain going through my head.

Zuko just laughed and pulled the covers off my bed. I curled into a fetal position while Zuko left for the kitchen.

Stretching I walked over to my closet. Jeans…blue sweater…sandals…and I was ready. Still yawning I walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on my face, I gasped as it woke me. I rubbed my face on a towel before combing my hair into something half decent and brushed last night's alcohol away with the power of _Crest Whitening Action_.

"Ready?" Our apartment was small containing only 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room decked out with a PS3 and Wii and a large flat screen, courtesy of working many late nights at MacDonalds.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I swung the messenger back onto my shoulder.

Zuko was dressed in skinny jeans, a dress shirt artfully half untucked and his hair messy but still holding some preppy qualities.

How he does it? I have no idea. At least this was better than the ponytail he had…

We walked down the stairs a silence between us Zuko was reviewing his notes from Law.

The first stop on our way to school was the Jasmine Dragon; it was a tiny bakery just below our building. Zuko's Uncle owned it so we got free bread in the mornings.

"Good Morning!" he called across the room.

Zuko waved while I shrugged my shoulders, trying to not move my head.

---

"He's drunk?" Iroh asked Zuko as he handed over a package.

Nodding, "Oh ya, and he got shot down last night."

Iroh flinched, "Well keep an eye on him."

"I will. Thanks."

---

We left the tiny bell tinkling as we shared a loaf of fresh bread with peanut butter. Starbucks was next, for me a Grande Latte and for Zuko an Americano. The cute barista smiled at us while Zuko just looked awkward.

"She likes you." I acknowledged sipping the drink.

He just blushed and downed the caffeine, "I'm off girls for a while..."

"The whole, Mai/Song/Jin incident?"

He sighed, "ya."

-----------

By the time we reached the school I was functioning a bit better. I was walking in a straight line and the throbs were smaller and less frequent. When we reached the large hallway we parted, Zuko going down Hall A while I trudged down Hall C for my first class.


	2. Group Dynamics

**The Meaning of Life **

**Chapter 2**

**Group Dynamics **

-

I take my place, row 4 and seat 5. God forbid I sit anywhere else. Still yawning I take another sip of the drink, hoping that it will keep me awake during the next hour and forty-minute lecture.

Jet Long hops into the seating behind me pulling Ty Lee onto his lap. Great in inclusion to the fact I have to listen to Professor Jeong drone on, I get to listen to Jet suck Ty Lee teeth off.

Professor Jeong comes in, scar menacing as ever and begins the lecture right away. I reach for the black MacBook, open Word and obediently take notes trying to ignore the occasional spittle flying onto my screen from the couple behind me.

"Homework, design a bridge, extra bonus points for 'creativity'." I write it on my hand, stuff the computer into the bag and swing it on.

Behind me I hear Ty Lee fall off of Jet's lap. I drain the last of the cold bean juice and sink the shot into a close garbage can.

"Sokka!" I turn to face Aang, I've been some sort of a big brother to him, he was orphaned and my Grandmother took him under her wing. He's also the fabled 3rd roomie though we never saw him; he was always off at some protest or party.

"Hey. What's up?" I said glancing at my watch, T-minus 5 minutes before English Lit.

He grinned goofily, "I heard about you adventures at the Club last night." I punched him on the shoulder and left him laughing and coughing.

_Asshole…_

* * *

The door was already open and a girl was talking to Mrs. Wu when I entered. She was short, had waist length black hair that had been tied up last night. She turned when I walked in her pale eyes lit up, "Ah, Snoozles makes his grand reappearance." 

I ignored her I took my place glowering at anyone who caught my eye.

"Aw, is little Sokka sad because he got shot down last night?" Jerkface aka Hahn was sitting in front of me an arm wrapped around my last girlfriend, Yue.

_How did everyone find out so fast!? It was less than 12 hours ago!_

I had no fancy rebuttal but fortunately enough someone else did, "Hey! Keep that big nose in your own business." Unfortunately enough it was Toph, hands on her hips, mouth smiling triumphantly, Hahn didn't say anything but glared at her anyway. She took the seat beside me, I could hear her chewing gum and popping a bubble, "Do you mind?"

Toph popped another bubble, "Of course not." She fished in her black messenger back pulling out a Hubba-Bubba and forcing it in my hand and clasped my hand shaking it, her hands were rough but felt nice anyway, "Toph Beifong, nice to meet ya."

"Um, we met last night." I pointed out, my hand still being shaken.

"It's a new day, who says we can't be friends just because I owned you last night?" she retorted, blowing another bubble

"The Rules of the Universe?"

She laughed, a loud, well-rounded bark. I couldn't help but laugh slightly to.

She was still shaking my hand.

"Sokka you and I are going to get along just fine." Toph finally let go of my hand. I took it back, rubbing it slightly to get the blood flowing again.

I finally got a good look at her; she had green shorts, no shoes and a brown t-shirt a headband keeping most of her hair back while a giant set of headphone adorned her neck.

I unwrapped the gum and plopped it in my mouth. Watermelon Tornado…my favorite, "What's your last name?"

"Beifong, you know the huge gas company?"

I almost choked on the gum, "BEIFONG!?" she wasn't kidding this wasn't a small time gas company, and this was THE gas company.

She didn't looked too thrilled, "Don't get your panties in a knot, I barely talk to my parents anymore." Her family is richer than Bill Gates.

"What? Why not? You must be rich!" I proclaimed, I wasn't poor but I wasn't famously rich either.

"Filthy." She said, her voice straight and in line.

"Enough socializing for now Miss Beifong." Aunt Wu was standing at the head of the class, "We re exploring the world of Shakespeare today." A box was being passed along and books were inside. It reached me and I pulled out 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' we had done this 4 years ago, why are we doing it now?

"Now some of you may be wondering why we are reading this again." Everyone nodded, "Well you jut read it, you didn't go through every line and tear out every single beautiful meaning Shakespeare put into this. You didn't visit the characters personally. I guarantee you by the end of this book you will know their appearance, feeling and quirks by heart."

No one spoke but I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

_This was going to be a long year._

"Have fun reading!" Toph whispered, she reached in her pocket bringing out a black Ipod video.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, she put no the headphones and placed a finger to her mouth indicating that I should shut-up. She showed me the Ipod and I saw 'Midsummer's Night Dream' flash across the screen. So while we were forced to listen to Aunt Wu's rant about Shakespeare turn into a rant against her ex-husband. By the end I was pissed and left without a second glance.

* * *

"I invited her to our weekly Wal-Mart trip." 

"You what?!" Katara and I were walking to my apartment, Zuko was at fencing practice while Aang was at the 'Environment Friends' club meeting so Katara and I were stuck together.

"Of course I did, I mean she doesn't have any friends Sokka." Katara argued, "and she is my roommate."

I grumbled, the weekly Wal-Mart migration was a sacred thing, only 4 of us did it, Zuko, Katara, Aang and myself, "But what happens if she messes up our group dynamic?!"

Katara sat down on the couch and pulled out her textbook and began reading, " Group Dynamic Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously?"

"Of course not! Zuko's the quiet emo kid, while Aang his the happy-go-lucky indie, you are the know-it-all mom figure and I am the clever, hansome talented guy."

Katara snorted, "More like the annoying, goofy, clown guy."

"Fine! But com'on Toph could mess it all up!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air, Katara gave me a very serious look. This look meant a speech was coming.

"Sokka according to every single T.V show ever made, mostly anime the best teams come in 5s. Obviously Toph will balance out the group, you left out a key member, the tough, brawn of the group. Obviously from last night we can tell Toph is the last key to the group. She will balance use out."

"Fine. We leave at dawn!" I proclaimed, Katara looked furious, "ok 11, but no later!"


	3. To WalMart

Dear Sokka's Fan/Lawyer: This is not a crossover between Avatar and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. In fact I have never seen that film, I'm curious as to where you got that idea.

* * *

The Meaning of Life

Chapter 3

To Wal-Mart! (copyrighted)

"Is everyone here?" Katara asked, looking around the Starbucks for the other member of their group, "Toph?"

She came over, a Strawberry Frappacino in her hand, "Here."

"Zuko?" he mumbled something and Toph punched him in the should and he grudgingly said, "Here." And went back to his Americano.

"Aang?"

"HERE!" he was sipping a Chai Latte with extra foamy and exactly one packet of brown sugar.

"Sokka?"

"Yep." He had a foam mustache courtesy of his Latte

Katara grabbed her White Chocolate Mocha Frappachino Blended Coffee, "Great let's go!"

When outside Aang and Zuko were talking about the finer points of soccer, Sokka asked the two girls, "How can you dink something like that? It's just frozen sugar! It's minus 10 out you should be drinking something warm!" It was in fact the middle of fall, the first snow had fallen last night most of he world had decided to stay in so the snow was fresh and untouched, and flakes still casually floated down from the grey monotone sky. Toph sipped her drink, and pulled on her toque.

Katara laughed and Sokka just grumbled and drank more of his coffee.

* * *

Wal-Mart was empty, the odd old folk walked by but besides that it was filled only with rows and rows of merchandise and disgruntled employees who were forced out of their warm homes to come work.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart." The Greeter said, shivering as the door opened brining a flurry of snow and 5 teenagers.

"Good morning!" Katara answered cheerily, "Ok we have the whole day to spend here. I'm going to go actually shop, try not to get kicked out of the store." With that Katara walked off leaving Sokka, Toph, Aang and Zuko alone.

"She just leaves you alone?" Toph asked Aang, he nodded,

"It's great! We just fool around all day!"

Toph smile mischievously, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear." She leaned in indicating the other should copy and pulled out a 4 pieces of paper, "Here's a list of things we need to do today." She handed them out and they all read.

-

1. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations. TOPH/SOKKA

2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store. TOPH/SOKKA/ZUKO/AANG

3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten-minute intervals throughout the day. AANG/ZUKO

5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners. TOPH/ZUKO

6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift-wrap. ZUKO/TOPH

7. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit. AANG

8. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10". SOKKA/ TOPH

9. Play with the automatic doors. ZUKO/SOKKA/AANG/TOPH

10. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive." SOKKA/TOPH

11. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department. ZUKO

12. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field. ZUKO/AANG

13. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!" SOKKA/AANG

14. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas. ZUKO

15. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath. AANG/SOKKA

16. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!" ZUKO/AANG

17. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles. TOPH

18. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?" TOPH

19. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full-scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men. SOKKA/ZUKO

20. Hold indoor shopping cart races. SOKKA/TOPH vs. ZUKO/AANG

21. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible." ZUKO

22. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department. Try them on over top of your clothes. AANG

23. Two words: "Marco Polo." ZUKO/TOPH/AANG/SOKKA

24. Leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc. ZUKO

25. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics. AANG

26. When someone steps away from his or her cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word. TOPH

27. Relax in the patio furniture until you get kicked out. SOKKA/TOPH/ZUKO/AANG

28. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!" SOKKA

29. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually. ZUKO/AANG/SOKKA

30. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins. TOPH/AANG

31. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics. ZUKO/SOKKA

32. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!" TOPH

33. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose. TOPH

34. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels. AANG/ZUKO

35. Get boxes of Condoms and randomly put them in people's carts when they don't realize it! AANG

36. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if you're on a horse, then pretend that you're a cowboy, etc… And if a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying. ZUKO

37. Excessively use anything thing that says, "Try Me" SOKKA/AANG

38. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure. ZUKO/AANG/SOKKA/TOPH

39. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store. ZUKO/TOPH/SOKKA/AANG

40. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!!!!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a lighter and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the lighter, just hold it closed. ZUKO

-

"You want us to do all this?!" Aang exclaimed before giving Toph a sly smile, "I'm in."

"Why do I have to be the crazy pyromaniac?" Zuko whined,

"Zuko, what do you have in your pocket right now?" Toph asked.

Zuko's hand curled around the lighter he kept in his pocket at all times, "fine."

"Snoozles? Are you in?"

The three looked at him, Aang pleading, Zuko indifferent though the smirk betrayed his excitement.

Then there was Toph, eyebrows arched expectantly, blind eyes filled with excitement and a lopsided grin finishing it off.

"Of course."

"Perfect, Operation WAOMC is a go!"

"WAOMC?"

"Wal-mart Aide Of Mass Chaos, WAOMC!" she put her hand in the middle, "Hands in." Everyone followed and, "1…2…3…" they threw their hands up all yelling,

"WAOMC!"

* * *

I'm going to have SO much fun writing the adventures at the local walmart (copyrighted) XD 


	4. Operation: WAOMC

For the pure reason of being safe I would like to mention that I do NOT own Wal-Mar and Starbucks as they do belong to their respective owners

Sokka's lawyer/fan: I thought the meaning of life was 42 cause I looked it up on Google XD But I guess that's where it originated from!

Nevermore The Living asked a good question: How did Toph write the list? Well I suppose she has a computer with a Braille keyboard.

ANNNNND instead of a full-scale battle between X-Men and Gi Joe there's one between Transformers and X-Men

* * *

**-**

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter**

**Operation: WAOMC**

**-**

**1. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations. TOPH/SOKKA**

-

"Ok so you have the cart full of balls?" Toph asked Sokka as he rolled by, his cart full of balls, little ones and beach balls of every shape and color.

"Indeed…you have the cart full of heavy stuff?" Toph pulled out a cart filled to the brim with a random assortment of heavy stuff, "Ready?" Sokka asked positioning his cart in the middle of an aisle.

"Ready." She and Sokka pushed the cart of heavy stuff towards the balls. It hit the cart on it's side pushing it over and sending dozens of balls bouncing through the store.

Sokka and Toph ran.

-

**2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store. TOPH/SOKKA/ZUKO/AANG**

-

Luckily enough for their gang there were 4 cars, and everyone could fit, Zuko was in a truck while Aang was in a red racing car with Toph beside him in the same car but in black. Sokka was stuck with the ice-cream truck and was hunched over looking brooding.

"Ridem' Cowboy!" Toph yelled and placed the quarter in the slot.

By the end of the task they had spent 5 dollars collectively and had a crowd of 30 people watching. When Toph got off she merely brushed herself off and said in an officially tone to the crowd, "They have passed the safety test. Don't drink and drive." And walked away Sokka, Aang and Zuko following.

-

**3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten-minute intervals throughout the day. AANG/ZUKO**

-

"Hey di…" Sokka called over to Aang and Zuko who were running.

Aang put a hand against Sokka's mouth to stop the sound and whispered, "Listen". The group went quiet and somewhere in the 'Home' section beeping could be heard.

"Nice."

-

**5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners. TOPH/ZUKO**

-

"Hmm what about vanilla Zuko?" Toph said sniffing at the spray.

"Well I'm thinking more of an 'Exotic Lavender' myself."

"Can I help you?" a middle-aged woman wearing the traditional red vest was walking towards them.

"Yes you can. I'm curious as to which scent would be the best for a newborn baby?"

The salesperson was stunned and before she could respond Zuko cut her off, "Never mind, we will simply need to test every single one."

Till this day they say that the potpourri, pumpkin, rose, new car, vanilla, lemon and cinnamon smell still wafts around the aisle, no matter how many times they tried to clean it.

-

**6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift-wrap. ZUKO/TOPH**

-

"You there!" Zuko said pointing at a random person in the aisle. The man looked frightened but listened anyway. Zuko walked over and from his belt loop whipped out a tube of gift-wrap, "I, Zuko Sozin, challenge you to a duel! Now EN GARDE!"

Before the man could do anything Toph came running into the aisle.

"My name is Toph Beifong, you killed my father, prepare to die!"

-

**7. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit. AANG**

-

"Annnnnnnnnnd DONE!" Aang stepped back and admired his work.

The mannequin now wore what seemed to be a mix of Carrie from 'Sex and the City' meets Star Wars.

Sokka was smart enough to take a picture of Aang and his new friend, which he so kindly dubbed, "Azula." In honor of her, one might say, 'festive' wear.

-

**8. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10". SOKKA/ TOPH**

-

"Excuse me…" Toph's little helpless blind girl act was in full operation, the young man on the other side of the counter looked up, "Can you help me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I can Miss." He came around the counter, "What do you need help with?"

Toph's voice was tiny and she fidgeted with her fingers, "Well you see I'm blind and am looking for a radio but I can't turn them on, me being blind and all."

Sokka could see the youth's eyes soften as he led her to the radios. He could see the employee's mouth moving as he reached for the power button.

"HEY! THIS IS 100.5 POLKA ALL THE TIME ANYTIME!"

The boy's hair was on end while he fumbled for the volume button. Toph was laughing so hard the snorting was almost louder than the polka.

-

**9. Play with the automatic doors. ZUKO/SOKKA/AANG/TOPH**

-

"No, no come inside!" Aang said standing right between the doors.

"WHAT!?" Sokka yelled through the other door.

"INSIDE!" Zuko yelled from another set of doors.

"WHAT?!"

-

**10. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive." **

**SOKKA/TOPH**

-

"Tally HO!" a old lady turned around inn time to see a girl with raven hair, jeans, a t-shirt and a toque ride by on the back of a bike being steered by a tanned boy with a blue sweater, jeans and a cowboy hat.

Later she checked herself in to the psycho ward.

-

**11. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department. ZUKO**

-

"The pink one is nicer…" Zuko's head was hovering just at shoulder level near a VERY attractive female. Which made it even better was the fact that she was bra shopping.

"Umm."

"No wait!" Zuko made his way over to the extra large 'DD' bras and chose a bright blue one. "THIS ONE!" he squealed.

Even today you can still see a bit of a red tinge were he was slapped. As a memento Aang bought him the bra.

**12. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field. ZUKO/AANG**

-

"GO LONG!"

-

**13. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!" SOKKA/AANG**

-

"Sokka! You gotta check this out!"

"Wow…that's trippin'!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the scanner.

-

**14. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas. ZUKO**

-

"HOLD ON YOU GUYS!" Zuko threw out a arm catching the other three in the chest, "we have to walk slowly, as you can see, it's wet right here! Aang we told you to take your 'potty' in the bathroom not on the floor." Zuko took a rolled up newspaper and started whacking Aang over the head, "Bad Aang. Bad!"

-

**15. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath. AANG/SOKKA**

-

"No Toph, we already told you this is a Boys Only Slumber Party!"

"Do you want the new pillows from the Bed and Bath?" she asked gesturing to the catrful of pillows, "Or do you want me to tell you how gay the Boys Only Slumber Party sounds?"

"Pillows please!"

-

**16. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!" ZUKO/AANG**

-

Wal-Mart may have regretted the day they got the new costumes in.

Zuko jumped down from the shelves, "I'm Batman! Come Robin!" Aang jumped down from another shelve, "TO THE BATCAVE!"

**17. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles. TOPH**

-

"You know…I'd really like some Cheerios right now." Ty Lee said to Mai. Out of nowhere a box flew over from the other aisle.

"Wow!"

-

**18. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?" TOPH**

-

"Excuse me I just need to get by." A mother carrying two twins girl both with barbies with no had tried to squeezed by Toph.

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

"Mommy…that girl is cwazy!"

-

**19. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full-scale battlefield with Transformers vs. the X-Men. SOKKA/ZUKO**

-

"Black Out…Come in Black Out."

"This is Black Out reporting. Deceipticon…MOVE OUT!"

"Wolverine they're coming…"

"Let them come Professor X…" he whipped out his claws, "let them come."

Sokka and Zuko added their own sound effects while people ignored the aisle.

**20. Hold indoor shopping cart races. SOKKA/TOPH vs. ZUKO/AANG**

-

The rules were simple.

First one around the shoes section 3 times win.

The added bonus was the fact that throwing shoes at the opposing team was completely 'legal'.

-

**21. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible." ZUKO**

-

"DAN NAN NA DUN NA NA…DUHNA! BU BU BU BA BA! BAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-

**22. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department. Try them on over top of your clothes. AANG**

**-**

"You know…" Aang said admiring Zuko's manboobs, "I think Zuko's boobs are bigger than Toph's…"

This got him a punch from both of them.

-

**23. Two words: "Marco Polo." ZUKO/TOPH/AANG/SOKKA**

-

"Marco!" Toph said blindly running around ears alert for her prey.

"Polo!"

"POLO!"

"Olop!"

Toph ran around the corner and ran smack into Katara, "Toph!?"

"Ohh there's my contact!" Toph said bending down and picking up some invisible dirt.

"Oh haha, you're blind." Katara said, crossing her arms.

Toph applauded, "Wow it only took you this long. Good job Sugar Queen." Before Katara could bite back Toph ran far far away most likely to the MacDonalds.

-

**24. Leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc. ZUKO**

-

"Why are there tampons in the men's underwear section?"

-

**25. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics. AANG**

-

"I'm looking for 'The Beatles: A Collection'. Do you have it?"

"If y'all just like follow me I'll bring ya like right there!" The valley girl ran her manicured nails against the cases, her blonde hair bouncing as her strutted.

"Hmm it's like not like here…"

Aang attempted to look puzzled, "Hmm a mystery indeed…"

"We should like call in that like special team… CCI? CIS?"

"Um I think you mean CSI…"

"Oh my God! That's like it!"

-

**26. When someone steps away from his or her cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word. TOPH**

-

"Whayada get!?" Sokka asked, Toph as she came around the corner, "um…"

"Cabbages?" Sokka asked examining the wrinkling leaves.

Somewhere in the store a voice echoed, "NOT MY CABBAGES!"

-

**27. Relax in the patio furniture until you get kicked out. SOKKA/TOPH/ZUKO/AANG**

**-**

Sokka and Toph were sharing a seat while Aang and Zuko were laying casually on the plastic grass.

"This definitely will go down in my favorite day book."

"Umm Sokka…" Toph's face blushed slightly, "Your arm is…"

It was around her shoulder, Sokka didn't mean to it just kind've happened…

"Sorry?"

Toph punched him and jumped up from the chair, "Com'on lunkheads! We've got a biiiiiigggggg list!"

-

**28. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!" SOKKA**

**-**

"Excuse me…I've lost my child, do you think you could call them over the loudspeaker?"

The kindly manager happily obliged, "What their name?"

"Um…Caitlin?"

"Great!" he reached for the and his voice echoed around the store, "Caitlin? Your Dad's…"

"NO, NO! It's those voices again!" Sokka was sucking his thumb rocking back and forth on the ground, "Not gonna let them get me this time, nope not this time."

-

**29. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually. ZUKO/AANG/SOKKA**

**-**

"Zuko?"

"Oh Song…fancy seeing you here…at Wal-Mart."

"Why do you have underwear on your head?"

"Funnt story."

"Com'on Zukie Poo! These underwear aren't going to buy themselves silly!" Sokka and Aang linked arms with Zuko while wearing hot red thongs on their heads.

"Byyyyyyee!!!"

-

**30. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins. TOPH/AANG**

**-**

"Ogaja ogaja ogaja" Aang chanted as he danced around the mannequin. Toph raised a hand causing him to stop and bow to the mannequin.

"WE PAY HOMAGE!" Toph screamed and placed a bouquet of fake flowers in the mannequin's outstreached hand. "We've stopped the Curse! HAZZAH!"

"HAZZAH!" Aang agreed.

-

**31. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics. ZUKO/SOKKA**

**-**

"Zuko your hair is allllllll wrong we simply cannot allow that!"

**-**

**32. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!" TOPH**

**-**

Suki and Yue were walking along an aisle looking at clothes.

"RED ROVER RED ROVER WE CALL TOPH OVER!" Toph yelled calling herself over and bursting through the two girls.

"What just happened?" Suki asked Yue. Yue shrugged.

**-**

**33. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose. TOPH**

-

"Sokka…where's the security camera?" He grabbed her b the shoulder and placed her right in front of it.

"Number 33?"

A booger was flicked onto his forehead, "Number 33."

-

**34. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels. AANG/ZUKO**

**-**

"_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didnt know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete_

_Id been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)_

_Next to mine"_

**35. Get boxes of Condoms and randomly put them in people's carts when they don't realize it! AANG**

**-**

"Azula…how did these condoms get in here?" Jet asked his new girlfriend as they went through the checkout line.

"Cause I'm gonna get me some tonight!"

-

**36. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if you're on a horse, then pretend that you're a cowboy, etc… And if a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying. ZUKO**

-

"Excuse me mister, I wanna ride the elephant!"

"Silence! I, Prince of India am riding my elephant and you peasant boy will not deter my warpath. FOR INDIA!" Zuko declared placing another quarter in the slot.

Zuko got a kick on the shin before the kid ran away crying to his mother.

-

**37. Excessively use anything thing that says, "Try Me" SOKKA/AANG**

**-**

"Elmo feels really ticklish in here! Hahahaha!"

"Again! Again!" Sokka clapped his hands and Aang clicked the button.

"AHAHAHAHAHA." Toph and Zuko watched from the side.

"You know, I'm going to have nightmares about that now…"

"Join the club, when I wake up an find a murderous 'Tickle Me Elmo' with a knife I want you to write on my tombstone, 'Here lays Zuko, killed by TMX'

"Deal."

-

**38. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure. ZUKO/AANG/SOKKA/TOPH**

-

"Ok ready?" Aang asked the other 3 who nodded "GO!" all four began waving their arms and legs widely, spasming as if three was no tomorrow.

The best thing was the guy that was foaming at the mouth joined them and they all collapsed to the ground, laughing their heads off while the foaming guy twitched slightly.

-

**39. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store. ZUKO (Aragon) /TOPH (Frodo) /SOKKA (Legolas) /AANG (Gimli)**

-

"We must destroy the ring!" Frodo told his other companions, "Who is with me?"

"I give you my sword." A scarred Aragon held out his plastic sword. A brunette Legolas held out his bow, "And my bow."

Gimli held out his axe, "And my axe!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAM DEODERANT!"

-

**40. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears and start screaming "NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!!!!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a lighter and start laughing hysterically in an evil way, but don't light the lighter just hold it closed. ZUKO**

-

"I can't believe I just did that…" Zuko mumbled, his companions were laughing too hard to really acknowledge that he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"You guys ready to go?" Katara caught up with them a cart filled to the brim with plastic bags. They looked at each other, "Yes Katara, I do think we are quite done."

Katara, Zuko and Aang were loading the groceries Toph and Sokka held back, "What's up Snoozles?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I had a good time…"

Toph blushed slightly but punched him in the shoulder, "Anytime Snoozles…anytime."


	5. HeroHeroine

Big props to joehalo15 for giving me the Lord of the Rings idea based off his own adventures in Wal-Mart

And supposedly if you listen to Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls the experience will be much better, though I would suggest just reading it.

Looking for BETA!

But not just going to get help from anyone. Certain requirements must be met...sorry to seem too needy.

1. You MUST be a regular to. I mean I don't want someone who signed up last week

2. You must have some kind of background in betaing for at least be a grammar freak.

3. You have to check your email regularly, this is so when I send a chapter to you I don't have to wait a week for you to at least tell me that you got the message.

So just PM me or tell me in a reply, I hope I at least get one person :D

* * *

-

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter 5**

**Hero/Heroine**

_-_

_2 months later…_

-

"Sokka…Sokka?" I zoned out but the voice flitted at the edges of my consciousness. Someone flicked my forehead and I blinked blearily.

"Whuh?"

"Com'on Sokka, you've been so out of it for the past while, what's your problem?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Sorry Zuko…what was that?"

" I just said you've been out of it for the past few weeks. What's your PROBLEM!?" He said yelling the last word into my ear.

I fell off the couch and groaned, we had been playing an amusing game of Wii Bowling but judging by the score I had zoned out, "Sorry." I apologized again.

"Poor Snoozles is tired?" Toph head leaned over me, bangs in her eyes, which were smiling, her hands were on her knees and she was wearing a toque. She reached out a hand to help me to feet, which I took gratefully.

Zuko glanced out the window, "My ride's here, see you later." Without another word he left and Toph took a place on a chair stretching out elegantly, her tiny frame draped over the chair arms.

"Something on your mind Snoozles? You seem distracted." She faked a baby voice, "Aww did you and Zu-zu breakup?"

"Oh ha-ha." I said taking my own place on the couch, doing everything I could to keep my eyes off her.

"Com'on Sokka, you can tell me." She said, a tint of caring in her voice, she turned over and propped her chin up on the chair's arm, brows furrowed, eyes hiding behind bangs.

"It's nothing, really." I tried to assure her while failing to convince myself. Two months…barely a quarter of the year and I already felt some kind of hot, embarrassing burning something every time I was near her. When Toph was around, either my voice cracked and squeaked and I would be extremely clumsy or I would ignore her completely.

As the silence became more definite I opened my mouth a few times, in a vain attempt to force out casually conversation. But every time the words would come out as a sigh and we went back to being deadly quiet. Toph seemed to be fine with the silence, amusing herself but blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Toph…I." the voice that came out was squeaky and pubesant, Toph in surprise dropped her chin off her hands and whacked it on the arm.

"Ouch…" she said rubbing it, chin up mouth grimacing, "What is it Sokka? Tell me before I beat it out of you." She joked casually, still rubbing her bruising chin.

"Toph I thought I could never like someone so much after Suki…" I had blurted it out, without even running the sentence through my head. Toph froze, eyes wide, hands frozen mid rub. Slowly a blush bloomed on her pale cheeks clashing horribly with her eyes. I had hit myself on the forehead after the blurted sentence. Of course she didn't like me, I mean this was Toph Beifong I was talking to, she probably had different thing on her mind than some guy crush on her. As I lowered my hand I felt my own cheeks burning, I pulled at my collar in some effort to loosen the constricted feeling that had come over my throat.

"Why are you telling me this now Sokka?" Toph finally said her voice controlled while her hands shook slightly. She was sitting up now; full attention on me as her eyes were kept averted, bangs now hiding them and her blush.

"Because…I think I like you…a lot." Again my mouth betrays common sense, this time I just left my mouth open in some hope that the words would stop falling out. To my dismay Toph didn't speak right away but in her kneeled position brought her arms to wrap around her knees, completely hiding her face.

"Sokka…I…thinkIlikeyouto," she said raising her face which was now a crimson circle. And even though she had mumbled most of it into her knee and had merged the last part into a one worded confession I still understood. Funny how two 'mature' teenagers had trouble admitting their feelings, always hiding behind jokes and dry sarcasm. But again we sat in another silence though this one was over 9000 times worse.

And funny how, when Zuko returned he found Toph and I, in a somewhat awkward position on the couch, Toph leaning over me her lips planted firmly on mine while I had a hand wrapped around her waist. Zuko didn't say anything but made a face and snuck into his room where he emailed everyone.

Till this day I still curse Facebook, My Space, Hotmail, Gmail, AIM, MSN Messenger, AOL, Livejournal, Blogger, Yahoo, Forums and the Internet in general.

* * *

- 

The 'over 9000' comes from a show, if can guess it I will write a oneshot :D

annnnnnnd I'm sorry it all kinda went fast but it has been 2 months, you gotta give it a chance.


	6. Disenchanted and Sushi

The reason I haven't posted in an eternity is because my beta has been busy, though she won't be available until next week she said I should post something so here I am, POSTING!

And if you go here http://-katarsc. you can join an Avatar RPG we still have a lot of spots that need filling!

* * *

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter 6**

**Disenchanted and Sushi**

-

"So what are we doing after sushi?" Toph wondered, pointing her chopsticks at Sokka. It was their first date, an official first date as a new couple.

"Uh," he said reaching for another California roll, "first I thought we could see a movie…" Toph grimaced, mid bite, "But I nixed that quickly, for obvious reasons," she snorted slightly," so I finally decided on something."

"Which is?"

"You'll see," he said, stealing the last piece of shrimp.

-

"Cover your eyes Toph!" Sokka said, grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her through the throngs of people.

"Oh Sokka, how romantic, I'm so curious to what we're doing!" Toph said, fawning mockingly.

"Here we are!" Sokka said, stopping in front of a giant stage, "A concert!"

Oddly Toph didn't make a sarcastic remark, "A concert?"

His face fell immediately, "What you don't like it?"

"It all depends, what band?"

-

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

-

"No way…"

-

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_-_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_-_

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

-

"Yes way."

-

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_-_

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

_-_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

-

Toph and Sokka sang along to every song, no matter how bad they sounded, they were front and center and sometimes they could almost reach out and touch the band. The night continued with the usual lineup of emo songs, You Know What They do to Guys Like us in Prison, House of Wolves and Disenchanted.

"Sokka this is amazing!" Toph yelled as the band took a quick break. A small drip of water fell onto her nose. The heavens began to rain down, soaking most of the adoring fans. A large quantity made their way to the exit, only the hard-core fans stayed.

"Well we've about 5 minutes before our equipment fails." Gerard said, his voice echoing around the crowd. The fans screamed their approval and the guitar started followed quickly by the rapid beats of the drums.

-

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_-_

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out._

_-_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what they mean_

_(I'm not okay)_

_So be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

_-_

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out._

_-_

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took?_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

_-_

_I'm okay._

_I'm okay!_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_-_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay!_

_(Trust Me)_

_-_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

_-_

By the time the song faded, the fans had screamed themselves, the rain was pounding down lightning accompanying it while Toph and Sokka were kissing, though they still managed to yell along with the other fans.

* * *

"So how was the concert?" Aang, Katara and Zuko were sitting in the living room playing a rousing game of Wii tennis. Sokka and Toph were wearing white t-shirts and were soaking wet.

"Awesome. Truly and utterly awesome." Toph said, shaking her hair out of her face sending droplets flying, "We brought you gifts." She searched in her bag and brought out white t-shirts with 5 signatures all over them.

From then on whenever they had Thursday Game/TV/Movie/Music night they all wore matching My Chemical Romance shirts.


	7. What Ain't no Country I Ever Heard of

A/N

**Naughty words** though you should know that already from the rating…just fair warning though :D

**PLEASE NOTE: **I have posted a chapter before this one it just didn't show up on the alerts because I just replaced the chapter and didn't post it.

GO CHECK IT OUT OR BE SEVERELY CONFUSED!

* * *

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter 7**

**What Ain't no Country I Ever Heard of**

-

"Sokka! What are you doing?!"

He removed his lips from Ty Lee's, "Toph? What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms, "Well I heard two people making out and thought I'd give them a hard time…"

Sokka stood up while Ty Lee's eyes followed the tennis match, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Ya right, how long Sokka?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been cheating?"

"Toph, listen…"

"No, Sokka, I don't know why or even how you could do this!"

"But…"

"I'm going."

"But Toph, it's for," she slammed the door before he could finish, "Ty Lee's drama class…"

* * *

"Do you realize how much the male species sucks?" Toph asked Katara. 

"Remember when Zuko cheated on me with Mai?" she said, eating another scoop of ice cream. Toph winced in sympathy and turned her attention back to the movie Katara had brought. Four movies Katara guaranteed with help with the post breakup phase. Sense and Sensibility, Emma, Pulp Fiction and The Princess Bride.

-

"_My heart is, and always will be, yours." _Edward Ferrars confessed to his love.

-

"Wow…if only that happened in real life…" Katara said dreamily.

Toph groaned, "I can't handle all this lovey-dovey stuff, pop in Pulp Fiction and go to the part where Samuel says fuck every 3rd word…"

Katara opened the DVD player cutting Edward's confession short and put in Pulp Fiction, surfing through the chapters she found Toph's scene.

-

"_I'm sorry, did I break your concentration? I didn't mean to do that. Please, continue, you were saying something about best intentions. What's the matter? Oh, you were finished. Well then, allow me to retort. What does Marsellus Wallace look like?"_

"_What?"_

"_What country are you from?"_

"_What?"_

"_What ain't no country I ever heard of. They speak English in What?"_

"_What?"_

"_English, motherfucker, do you speak it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you know what I'm sayin'!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Describe what Marsellus Wallace looks like!"_

"_What?_

"_Say what again. Say what again, motherfucker, say what one more Goddamn time_!"

-

"So poetic…" Toph was wiping away fake tears. Katara giggled before a knock on her door interrupted the movie. Katara stood up while Toph continued indulging on some chocolate milk giving her a very lovely brown mustache, which looked amazing on her pale skin.

"Sokka?" Katara's voice turned from inquiring to icy, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize. Is Toph here?" the reply was the door being slammed in his face.

Katara's feet came stomping back, "Asshole brother," she mumbled under her breath plopping down on the couch. "Where does he come off?" she asked Toph angrily, Katara seemed angrier than Toph did, she didn't mind Katara was a good person to have on your side.

"I don't know," Toph closed her eyes and laid and arm across her forehand, "I just don't know.

* * *

"Bastard…" 

"Backstabber…"

"Asshole…"

These names and a multitude of others followed Sokka for the weeks to come, no one wanted to associate with him. Zuko and Aang gave him the cold shoulder while his own sister wouldn't even look at him. He became a ghost, sitting in the very back of his classes, taking notes and never answer or asked questions. He had tried telling Toph the truth, he couldn't exactly send her a note and when he attempted to send an email a reply never came. Whenever he got close she would move away, blending in with the crowd.

After a month Zuko began talking to him only when no one else was around.

"So you were just helping Ty Lee practice?"

"Ya, but Toph won't listen," he sighed rubbing his eyes, sleepless night had followed Toph's abrupt breakup.

"Well normally I would talk to her…but Haru probably wouldn't let me within a 5 foot radius." Zuko said, crossing his arms.

"What?" Sokka's eyes opened, "What are you talking about?"

"Haru, her new boyfriend." The scarred eye was crinkled in confusion, "didn't you know?"

"Of course I didn't know! I haven't talked to her in a month!" he stood up and began pacing, "she must be doing it to get back at me…she doesn't like Haru…stole her cookies in grade 1 or something…" Sokka's voice became quieter and quieter.

"Okay, whatever you say, not my problem." Zuko said in no attempt to calm his roomie.

Sokka put a fist in his palm, "I have to talk to her. I don't trust Haru, his mustache is too manly."

Zuko held back a chuckle watching Sokka overreact was one of his favorite activities, "Well he's at my sister's party tonight, I wasn't going to go, but if you need a ride."

Sokka was already downstairs in the car, waiting.

* * *

and another side note...

I HAVE FAN ART!!!!!!!! There's a link on my profile! Definitely check it OUT!

Kudos to ThumperMiggles


	8. Dance Hall Drug

A/N: I really don't like Haru, if he was gay then maybe though I do really heart his mustache, but I don't trust men with hair like that.

Except Neji…cause he's awesome, but you already knew that.

* * *

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter 9**

**Dance Hall Drug**

Azula's 19th birthday was more extravagant than Paris Hilton's sweet 16. Balloons, a new red sports convertible with custom lightning paint. With drinks galore, no supervision and a pool one could say the party was 'off da hook'. Azula was the main attraction, everyone trying to talk to her, though if any boys got to close Jet would inflate his chest and glare at the boy until he would leave. His arm never left her waist and his lips were either drinking or kissing.

Toph and Haru were sitting at a table, silence between them. Sure they were boyfriend and girlfriend but the conversation wasn't exactly stimulating. Toph could admit that she began dating Haru mostly to get back at Sokka. Haru had started dating Toph with other plans in mind…naughty plans.

"Toph, can I get you a drink?" he asked getting up to find the bar.

"Sure, preferably something light, I don't want to be hung-over for Mrs. Wu's test."

When he reached the bar he asked for two beers. Teo, the best barman known to university kind, handed them over smiling widely. Haru's mustache twitched as he knocked over a glass making it fall and shatter behind the counter, "Teo, I'm sorry!"

Teo laughed and wheeled away to find a broom while Haru dropped a few pills into on of the drinks. He waved a goodbye and made his way back to the table.

Toph grabbed the beer, before it could reach her mouth she stopped, "This smells funny. What his it?" she asked, eyeing the alcohol suspiciously.

"Just beer." Haru said, making sure that Toph couldn't sense the half-lie, she took one last sniff, shrugged and drained the drugged drink.

* * *

"Have you seen Toph?" Sokka wandered through the crowd until he found Aang and Katara sitting on a leather couch discussing a new club downtown. 

Katara glared until she heard Sokka's concerned voice, "Yeah, she was by the pool about 15 minutes ago." Aang pointed out the two doors leading to Azula's perfect backyard.

The table was empty and Teo told a fretting Sokka that he had seen Haru taking Toph inside about 5 minutes ago, "She seemed really out of it…she only drank one beer and she's no lightweight."

"Thanks Teo." Sokka said running back into the house.

* * *

Toph's senses were clogged, her hearing was fuzzy and she was staggering, "Haru, I don't feel good," she grumbled, doing her best to stay awake, "take me home." 

He didn't respond, Toph thought he might not of heard her, "Haru, take me home!" the room was spinning now and her body felt like it was turning off. In a matter of seconds she collapsed to the ground, knocking a lamp off its stand.

Haru brushed the hair off her face and picked up her unconscious body, taking it upstairs.

* * *

"Toph?!" Sokka was running through the partiers causing drinks, kissing couples and a few priceless family heirlooms to go flying. He ran up the stairs and tripped on the very last one sending him face first onto the floor, only inches from the broken lamp. Beside it was a small silver heart.

-

_Flashback_

"_Toph, why do you always wear that heart?"_

"_I don't know Snoozles, I've had it forever, why break tradition? I never go anywhere without it. You could call it a good luck charm/  
_

_End ridiculously-short-but-necessary-flashback_

_- _

Sokka knew Toph would never go anywhere without it, grabbing it he stood up and ran off down another hallways and threw a door open at random.

* * *

Sokka had arrived just in time. Toph was lying unconscious on the bed, her pants partially off by a fully naked Haru. Haru's true manliness wasn't as impressive as his mustache.

"Out." Was Sokka's command, his framed filled the doorway, Haru gave him an exasperated look, "Out." Sokka repeated entering the door and pointing at the door, "Before I make you."

"Tough guy eh?" was Haru scathing remark as he pulled his pants back on, "I'll deal with you later." He threatened before leaving the room, shirt in hand.

* * *

"Sokka?" Toph blinked her eyes open only to find herself pantless, but with underwear, and Sokka with Haru's left behind condom, "SOKKA!?" 

"Toph…It's not what…"

"It looks like." She finished before grabbing her pants and pulling them on, "very mature Sokka, first you kiss another girl and then you drug me so you can have sexually intercourse." She spat at him trying to hold back her tears that she had kept bundled up inside since their breakup. She would never, ever, let a boy see her cry because he touched and then broke her heart. Not in a million years.

Sokka made his way around the bed, "Toph…Let me talk…please." He had reached her and grabbed her hand, she attempted to pull away but he held tight.

"I just want you to know, it was Haru who drugged your beer. Not me." And with that he pressed a small metal heart into her hand and with a small wave, "See you around." and he left leaving a bewildered Toph

"Maybe I will."

* * *

- 

Anyway, I've decided that I shall focus on one fic at a time so first is TMoL but I don't know which I should focus on after…

Vote please!

Behind These Painted Masks

What I did on my Summer Vacation

The Taming of the Wolf


	9. The Incident

A/N: I'm sorry about the style of Zuko's flashback, it's pretty much IMs and phone calls...but I thought it was better than explaining every fine detail of Zuko's confrontations.

This chapter is dedicated to Dellhp because she's so super cool and gave me the idea of what the Mai/Jin/Song incident would involve.

* * *

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter 9**

**The Incident**

-

"So…Sokka said he was just practicing with Ty Lee."

"Yeah Toph, you should give him a break."

Zuko and Aang were standing in the middle of a FutureShop, two tiny black guitars in their hands, Guitar Hero III playing on the screen on from of them 'My Name is Jonas' blasting out the speakers. Toph was listening to them, pretending to stock the shelves while really getting a lecture from Aang and Zuko.

"Ok before I even consider getting back with Sokka, I want to hear the Mai/Song/ Jin incident."

Zuko score dropped as Aang pulled ahead laughing manically, "Should I tell her Zuko? Or do you want to give a first hand account?"

Zuko put his guitar on his back and sighed, "It all started back in grade 10…"

* * *

(That's right, flashback)

-

"I told you already I'm not going." Three boys and a girl sat around a table at the local coffee shop. The oldest looking boy was talking while the other 3 were giving him skeptical looks.

"Com'on Zuko! It'll be fun!" Sokka said licking away him foam mustache, "I'll even let you dace with Katara!"

Aang grumbled something while Katara slapped her brother, "Don't talk as if I'm just a thing." Lucky for him she was just entering her I'm-a-woman-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it phase.

"Even if you got every girl to dance with me I still wouldn't go."

"What about every guy?" Aang suggested deciding once and for all to discover his friend's preference.

Zuko stood up and grabbed his bag; "I'll see you later." As the door closed behind him the other 3 immediately started scheming.

"It's obvious Zuko doesn't want to go just because he doesn't have a date."

"That's it!"

"So what can we do?"

The siblings grinned at Aang, "We'll just have to procure him a date."

-

BoomerangGuy567 has just signed in

Waterbender123 has just signed in

Avatar90 has just signed in

BoomerangGuy567: Hey

Waterbender123: Hey

Avatar90: Hey

BoomerangGuy567: Guess what!?

Avatar90???

BoomerangGuy567: I got Zuko a date! Mai that goth chick who always hangs with Ty Lee and Azula.

Waterbender123: Uhoh.

BoomerangGuy567: What?

Waterbender123: I got him one to…Jin from my English 101

Avatar90: Me to but not Jin, I got Song from my music class.

BoomerangGuy567: Awwww maaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn

BanishedPrince32 has just signed in

BanishedPrince32: Hey whatcha guys talking about?

BoomerangGuy567: Uh…nothing…

Avatar90: Oh look at the time I have to go…wash some carrots

Avatar 90 has signed off

BanishedPrince32: That wasn't weird at all

Waterbender123: Zuko listen…we have made a tiny mistake…Do you want me to tell him Sokka?

BoomerangGuy567: Sure…it's your head

-

"Sing Se residence, Jin speaking."

"Oh. Hi Jin. It's Zuko…from Social Studies…we did that China project together…" Zuko said obviously hoping that he would've gotten her machine instead of the real thing.

"Zuko! Nice to hear from you!"

"Yeah you to…"

"Are you excited for Friday night?"

"Uhh well see that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Don't worry, Katara filled me in with all the details! We're going to have a blast."

"Gurgle…"

"Sorry Zuko I'd love to chat but I've got animals that need food. See you later sweetie." She blew him a kiss over the phone. To him it felt like a punch to the jaw.

-

"Mai."

"Mai it's Zuko."

"And?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about the dance this Friday…"

"Listen Zu-zu if you back out I swear my wrists won't be the only thing I slit. See you Friday."

-

"Song here."

"Hi Song, it's Zuko."

"Hi Zuko! Are you excited for…" before she could continue Zuko interrupted.

"I'mreallysorrybutIcan'tgotothedancewithyoubecauseI'malreadygoingwithsomeoneandI'mreallysorry."

A moment's silence came from Song, "Sorry Zuko my phone froze up, what did you say?"

"It was nothing…see you Friday."

-

_End flashback _

* * *

"And I bet you can guess what happened when they all showed up at the dance expecting me to be their date."

"Owch." Toph said attempting o hide her amusment behind a mask of concern. Aan on the other hand laughed his head off.

While Zuko was telling his story to Toph his score had dropped considerably and eventually the crowd booed him and 'Avatar rocks!' flashed on the screen.

"Yes I win!" Aang said jumping up and down smiling widely.

"Bra-frikken-vo Aang you beat me at 'My Name is Jonas' on easy. Maybe you'd like a round of applause?" Zuko asks bitingly causing Aang to quiet immediately, "Let's crank this game up."

"You couldn't possibly mean…"

"Yes." Zuko's amber eyes flashed and he yelled so the whole store could hear, "I, Zuko Sozin, challenge you, Aang Gyatso, to 'Through Fire and Flames' on EXPERT!"

A crowd gathered round to watch the match of a lifetime. Toph's phone rang while Zuko and Aang chose their character.

"Toph here."

"Miss Beifong. Your friend has been in an accident." An official voice came from the other end, "She is a serious state… you should get down here right away."

"Thank you…" came Toph croak as she hung up the phone, "ZUKO, AANG!"

"What?!" they chimed together just as the song started.

"Katara's been hurt! We've got to go!"

Without a second glance, Zuko, Toph and Aang piled into Zuko's car and drove to the hospital. Aang and Zuko still had their little plastic guitars as they door slide open letting a sterile breeze escape.

"Katara Kirima…She's just down the hall." The receptionist pointed down a hallway. They walked down the corridor trying to ignore the doctors whispering behind their clipboards.

When they reached a small waiting room they found Sokka sitting in a chair, head in his hands his whole body shaking. Toph approached carefully while Aang and Zuko made their way to Katara's room mostly to get out of the awkward situation that was about to unfold.

"Sokka?" Toph asked quietly.


	10. The Conclusion

**The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter 10**

**Cheesy Goes Good With a Dramatic Hospital Scene **

-

He didn't look up right away. He kept his head in his hands his fingers tangling his mess of chocolate hair. Toph slowly made her way over, steps deliberate and lacking the normal strut that she proudly showed. With a small sigh from the heinous green pillow Toph sat down, hand between her knees and head tilted slightly in Sokka's direction.

For a while they sat and nothing else, the only sound a TV crackling in an upper corner with a cooking show playing. She opened her mouth many times but her will seemed unable to find something to saw. She searched every archive in her mind but nothing came to mind when comforting a friend whose sister was 'critical'. She shuffled closer to Sokka, feeling the arm of the chair digging into her side. Sokka head moved slightly in her direction and a blue eye gazed at her for a moment.

He wanted to say thank you from coming, but somehow that didn't seem appropriate. So he didn't break the silence but felt content with staring at her. Opaque eyes stared off into space while blue watched them carefully, for a moment they slid in his direction and blinked slowly before returning to the black space waiting for them.

He returned his gaze to the palms of his hand, they were wrinkly, probably from the tears he had tried so hard to hide. Through the small crack in his hands he could see a small coffee table with numerous mouth old magazines scattered haphazardly over the top. A pamphlet stood out against the weight loss ads.

'Getting Past the Death of a Loved One.' it read in blazing red ink, Sokka's throat caught and he whimpered slightly, biting his lips to hold the tears.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him and the back of his shirt began getting wet. Toph's crying was muffled in his shirt obviously they both didn't like people seeing them cry. Awkwardly he lifted his head out of his hands and moved Toph's so she sitting on his lap now soaking the front of his jacket. She clutched him like he was the only thing keeping her from breaking down completely.

They sat, Toph still crying for the second time in her life; her break-up with Sokka, Haru's attempted rape and now Katara in hospital could even break through her rock exterior. Sokka slowly rocked her back and forth, stocking her hair and doing the best to comfort her and as a result comforting himself.

"Toph...thanks." he said into her hair. She looked at him, her puffy red eyes still leaking tears, and smiled a smile that only Toph Beifong could manage. Showing emotion may not have been her best trait but when something really got to her core she became, what she later described as, a blubbering girly-girl.

"No problem Snoozles." she said as he wiped away a few tears from her face._ Now or never_...a voice whispered in his ear. They were right, take the opportunity Sokka...Just take it. He tilted her head up ad she was still smiling.

And they kissed.

_Fin._

* * *

Possibly the cheesiest ending I have EVER written but hey they only kissed twice! If I have to blame anyone it's the fact that I watched 'Sense and Sensibility' which has the most romantic ending ever and a swoon every time. 

Depending on how people react to the ending I may change it so no worries if you were disappointed, I can change it!

WITH THE POWER OF TECHNOLOGY!

So blame Jane Austen...

I may write an epilogue it all depends, I mean I'm going tomorrow and may not have internet for 2 weeeeeeeeeeeeeks which is torture for someone who depends on it like a drug. But hopefully I'll find some and What I did on my Summer Vacation will be posted in 3 days.

Till then!

_B. L. Williams_

_P.S Katara's fine if anybody cares :D _


	11. Epilogue

A/N: I totally just realized that I said Suki died in a car crash though she was in the Wal-Mart weeks before!

Oo

* * *

**The Meaning of Life**

**Epilogue**

-

"How do they do it Toph?"

"Do what Snoozles?" they were sitting in Sokka's apartment play a rousing game of Wii Bowling.

"Always get a strike! I mean it's not humanly possible!" he said as he watched the Mii's in the other alleys getting strike after strike, "Every time!"

"A mystery for the ages, take your shot so I can beat you!" Toph moaned from the couch.

"Unless they're all robots!" Sokka concluded after taking his turn, "And that's why they're up every time you turn on the Wii!"

Toph after hitting her 3rd strike in a row, "Yes, that's the only possible answer."

"Budge up!" someone yelled and dived bombed onto the couch. Aang was smiling his grey eyes wide, "Guess who's coming home from the hospital!"

"Katara!" Sokka dropped the Wiimote on the coffee table and ran over to his sister. She was in a crutches luckily the accident was non-lethal and she just had to spend a few weeks in the hospital. Her broken foot was lifted off the ground as her brother caught her and lifted her up in a hug.

"Nice to see you to." She hugged him back once she was safely on the ground.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph punched her lightly, "Nice to have you out of that white hell."

"Still don't like hospitals?"

"Never did, never will." Toph hugged her.

Zuko's room door opened and he popped his bed head out looking dazed, "Wuh?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"No worries Zu-zu you can go back to your catnap." Katara said smiling happily, Zuko nodded and shut the door.

"So…I guess that's the end of out big adventure." Sokka sat down on the couch, "My sister's out of the hospital and in the end the guy got the girl."

"All in a day's work?" Toph asked.

"All in a day's work." Sokka confirmed.

She grinned, "So I was an easy catch?"

"Of course! I wooed you with my manly charm and you fell for it."

"Manly charm?"

"Exactly. I have loads of it while Aang," he pointed to him, "has none! I mean look at him! He hasn't had a girlfriend for months."

"Uh." Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh?" Sokka sat up straighter.

"About that whole 'girlfriend' thing."

"What about it? You haven't brought a girl to this apartment in months!"

"What am I?" Katara said angrily.

"You're my sister…" Sokka brain finally caught up and with a small noise of surprise he pointed between Aang and Katara, "You two…together?"

"Since last week, she asked me when I was visiting her in the hospital." Aang confessed, blushing a bit.

"Prove it." Sokka was alert now, his gaze hovering on Aang but occasionally flicking to his sister.

"Prove what?"

"That you're going out."

"How do we pr…" before Aang could finish, Katara placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Sokka stared for a moment and when the couple broke apart his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the couch in a dead faint.

"Oups."

"Good job you guys, you knocked out my boyfriend without touching him." Toph wandered into the kitchen and they could hear here rummaging through drawers, when she emerged she was holding a permanent marker, "care to celebrate you being a couple now?"

"Yes. Yes we would."

-

_Later that night…_

-

"What are you guys laughing at? Is there something on my face?"

-

Fin


End file.
